fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yume Kawaii
|image = Kawaii Yume.png|katakana = 可愛い夢|romaji = Kawaii Yume|season = Idol Storm|gap = #80CCCC|age = 13|gender = Female|hcolor = Dark Amethyst|ecolor = Opaque Celeste|seiyuu = Minagawa Junko|sing = Ohara Sayaka|VA = Britt McKillip|idol-themesong = Amethyst of Heart Sweet Dreams, Goodbye Friend|idol-partner = Yuuka Amano, Ri Midoriki, Madoka Mino, Sakura Chinen, Akane Kenjou, Noemi Kagamine, Hibiki Kurosawa, Kira Akarui, Rebecca Utsukushi, Alice Skye & Honoka Aizawa|idol-unit = Starclub|birthday date = August 4|home = Tokyo|idol-school = Tsubasa Idol Academy|idol-basic-coord = Magical Pastel Coord|relative = Emily Kawaii (mother) Ken Kawaii (father)|idol-aura = celeste crystal diamonds and tulips|idol-type = |appearance = Episode 1: Welcome to Tsubasa Idol Academy|anime = Idol Storm|idol-brand = Rainbow Berry Parfait|idol-item = Diamond Charm Bracelet}} Yume Kawaii (可愛い夢, Hope Kingston in the English dub) is a main character appearing in Idol Storm. Her theme color is celeste, she is a cute-type idol, Her preferred brand is "[[Rainbow Berry Parfait|''Rainbow Berry Parfait]]" and she is a student at Tsubasa Idol Academy. History Auditioning for the Academy Yume Kawaii is an extremely introverted and quiet girl who doesn't have many friends but is very friendly. To get over her shyness, Yume decided to enroll into Tsubasa Idol Academy to start a new life as a confident girl with a sense of energy and life. Appearance Yume has long dark amethyst hair that runs over shoulders braided and opaque celeste eyes. Her casual wear consists of a long light blue dress with pale orange highlights and has a pale celeste unbuttoned. long sleeved cardigan. She also wears white tights and pale celeste boots with a sky blue top. Personality Yume is also quite intelligent and loves to read. Relationships Ellie Oozora 'Ellie Oozora' - Yume's first and only friend until she transferred to Tsubasa Idol Academy. Ellie encouraged Yume to audition for the academy together and when Yume finally got a place, the two had to say goodbye to each other. Despite this, Yume and Ellie still keep in good contact by writing letters back and forth to each other. Yuuka Amano 'Yuuka Amano' - They are good friends. Ri Midoriki [[Ri Midoriki|'Ri Midoriki']] - They are good friends. Madoka Mino 'Madoka Mino' - They are good friends. Sakura Chinen 'Sakura Chinen' - Yume has a bit of trouble chatting with Sakura due to her being introverted and Sakura is extroverted. However, she becomes a close friend of hers. In one occasion Yume helped Sakura to find her little sister Miou. Akane Kenjou 'Akane Kenjou' - They are good friends. Noemi Kagamine 'Noemi Kagamine' - They are roommates at the academy Hibiki Kurosawa 'Hibiki Kurosawa' - Yume has a bit of trouble chatting with Hibiki due to her being introverted and Hibiki is extroverted. However, she finds time to be very sweet and wants to become a very close friend of hers. Kira Akarui 'Kira Akarui' - Yume and Kira first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Rebecca Utsukushi 'Rebecca Utsukushi' - Yume and Rebecca first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Alice Skye 'Alice Skye' - Yume and Alice first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Honoka Aizawa 'Honoka Aizawa' - Yume gets along pretty well with Honoka but she sometimes feels that their personalities clash. Honoka was never bothered by Yume until she saw how introverted she is. She told her that shy people can't become an idol unless they try to break free from it. It helps Yume to try harder in overcoming her shyness. Etymology is a popular Japanese phrase in which means "cute". is the Japanese word for "dream" Trivia * Her birthday is on the 4th August **Her Zodiac is then Leo **She was born 10 days before Hibiki Kurosawa *According to Chinatsu Kiseki, Yume is half English and half Japanese. * Her name in other countries: ** Korea: 지애 ** Indonesia, Malaysia, Germany, Netherlands and Canada: Hope ** Thailand: หวัง ** China and Hong Kong: 可梦女 ** Saudi Arabia: يومي ** France, Italy, Spain, Hungary and Slovakia: Elsa ** Portugal and Brazil: Tamara ** Russia: надежда ** Serbia: Иуме Gallery Kawaii Yume.png|Yume in casual clothes Yume school uniform.png|Yume in her school uniform Мой рисунок f403eb09-5e0b-49ff-b8fb-c9ca6aa9e469.jpg|Yume Kawaii in her Magical Pastel Coord Yume Magical Pastel Coord.jpg|Yume Kawaii in her Magical Pastel Coord 2 Idol Storm Yume.png|Yume Kawaii in her Magical Pastel Coord 3 Idol Storm promo.png|Yume and her group Starclub Category:Hickmanm Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:KisekiIdols Category:Idol Storm Category:Idols Category:Cute Idols Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998